Welcome to Pandaria, Alliance Scum
by Pengichan
Summary: Just when they were ready to give up on adventuring a new land was discovered, and it went by the name of Pandaria.


In the city Stormwind, a band of mercenaries were gathered at The Slaughtered Lamb. The place smelled of smoke and alcohol, but said mercenaries didn't mind. They went by the name of Our World, because it reflected their lack of originality. The leader of Our World was Amythest Sharpe, a human frost mage and the mother figure of the group. She kept the group in line and made sure they didn't blow up too much of Azeroth, their world.

Their healer was Casaoiry, a Draeni holy paladin with an attitude problem. Her race, from the planet Draenor, crashed on Azeroth due to the fact that they are inept drivers. Nobody really knew what her last name is, and they don't ask because they frankly don't care.

The tank, also known as the human shield, goes by the name of Penguina, the cute unholy gnome death knight with her ghoul companion. After being turned into a death knight by the Lich King, which wass another story entirely, she came down with a nasty case of PTSD. As a result she acts like a small child, but she still knew how to use an ax. Nobody knew her real name, including Penguina herself, who forgot it due to the PTSD.

The second damage dealer was Delminna Sharpe, the human warlock. She was actually Amythest's mother, and the oldest member of the group. She had a succubus minion that followed her around, and acted like her personal bodyguard.

The final member of the Group was Solomon Sharpe, Amythest's younger brother. He was a human rogue, and his pastimes included lock picking, pick pocketing, and back stabbing. Once you got past all of that though, he was a pretty nice guy.

"We should go on an adventure, I'm sick of being stuck sitting in this hell hole," said Casaoiry, mad at the lack of action.

"Well then what do you suggest we do, oh wise one? We've done every raid there is to be raided, every battle ground there is to be battled, and every dungeon there is to be dungeoneered," stated Delminna in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, I have an idea. We could go to Panda Land!" Penguina exclaimed, happy as usual. Her ghoul grunted something that was supposed to sound like pandas but ended up a groan.

"My god, I'd rather rot in this place for all eternity then go to a place as childish sounding as 'Panda Land'" said Solomon, being as melodramatic as usual.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It certainly sounds better than drinking ourselves into oblivion. Besides, rumor has it that Panda Land isn't all that bad. It's actually called Pandaria." Amythest tried her best to convince the group that it would be a good idea. The rest of the lot made grunting noises that meant they agreed, and they left the Slaughtered Lamb to go to the Stormwind port.

After a short ride on their horses, the group arrived at the port. Next to the older docks going to Darnassus, the Borean Tundra, and Vash'jr was a newly crafted boat. It was jam packed with people wanting to go to the newly discovered continent of Pandaria. The captains of the other ships tried to hide their jealousy as they saw all the people getting on the boat to Pandaria while the one person wanting to go to Darnassus got on board that boat.

Once the ship to Pandaria was as packed as a can of ye old sardines, the ship set sail. Penguina hugged Amythest's legs hoping not to fall off. Casaoiry and Solomon both pretended that they weren't both bothered by their lack of personal space, and Delminna remained as apathetic as ever. It seemed that the worries of Our World were justified. As the waters got rougher and more dangerous, it seemed that the boat got less and less populated. By the time they figured out that they weren't nearly as packed as they were previously, the rough waters through them off of the ship.

Thankfully for the group, Penguina was a death knight and cast a spell of water walking, freezing the water so that the group could walk on it. They walked for what seemed like hours upon hours, Penguina constantly asking if they were there yet. When they finally saw land, they legged it, eager to see the Pandaria they had been waiting for. The closer they got, the more awestruck they were. Casaoiry begrudgingly admitted that the continent looked pretty cool. Delminna even smiled a little bit at the sight of how beautiful it was. It was filled with lush greens atop mountainous terrains. The buildings were like nothing they had seen before, with their with bright red and gold characters. Penguina swore she even saw a few dragons flying about. However, they weren't able to take in the scenery for long. Apparently the beach they landed upon was Horde territory, and they were promptly overrun and captured. The last words they heard before they were unconscious were "Welcome to Pandaria, Alliance scum."


End file.
